Love isn't real
by Captain Antilles
Summary: My first fanfic. Be nice, R/R.


A/N: This is my first fic, so be nice

A/N: This is my first fic, so be nice!

Key:

HP Harry Potter

HG Hermione Granger

RW Ron Wealsley

GW Ginny Wealsley

SF Seamus Finningan

DT Dean Thomas

NL Neville Longbottom

DM Draco Malfoy

__

Ron wakes up at night, and there's someone sitting on him!

RW-Who's sitting on me?! _Something blocks out the light that he had turned on._

HELLPP! someone's siting on me! Get off, whoever you are!

HG-It's only me, Ron.

RW-Ginny?

HG-No, it's Hermione.

RW-Hermione, what are you doing on my bed?

HG-There's a boggart in the girls' dormitories and everyone came out, and Professor McGonagall is finishing it off. 

RW-But why did you come here, Hermione?

HG-Because everybody else is away!

RW-But why didn't you do it yourself?

HG-She wouldn't believe me if I told her I could.

RW-But what about Ginny?

HG-She's with Harry.

RW-I didn't know she liked Harry, and neither did I notice Harry yelping or anything like that-

HG-That's because Harry heard what was happening, and went to investigate. Then, he met us on the stairs, and we told him.

RW-And where is Harry?

HG-Um, I don't know.

__

They go over to Harry's bed, and find that Ginny was not only on the bed, but in it. 

GW-Harry, I think I heard footsteps.

HP-It's only Hermione.

GW-Are you sure?

HP-Yes, yes . _Harry is still looking at Ginny, but Ginny is looking straight at Ron and Hermione._

HP-Ginny, what are you looking at ? 

__

Ginny looks at Harry, then looks up and point to a rather tired looking Hermione and a angry Ron.

RW-I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but, (takes in a breath,) HARRY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH GINNY IN YOUR BED!?!

HP-Er…umm… aaa…nothing?

HG-Not nothing, but, Ginny, what are you doing in Harry's bed?

SF-What's going on in here?

__

Ron walks over, and explains to Seamus about the boggart in the girls' dormitories.

Meanwhile, Hermione pulls a sobbing Ginny out of Harry's bed and takes her to a corner of the room.

HG-Ginny, please explain all this.

GW-Hermione, don't you remember? Harry must have had his thingy on, that allows him to become invisible because he pulled me under it just before you reached the entrance, and you thought that I had already gone in. We watched you go to Rons' bed and then Ron started yelping. He took me to his bed and, and, and, a- 

HG-And what? You can tell me, I won't tell anyone.

GW-Well, he told me that he liked me, and he wanted me to come with him into his bed, and,

HG-Hmmmm.

GW-What?

HG- Nothing, nothing, go on.

GW-And he kissed me, and I tried to get away, but he used this spell to freeze me and he dragged me back to his bed and put me in and he told me to be quiet, and then, about fifteen minutes later you came over to where I was and you got all angry and then you took me here. 

HG-But why on earth did you listen to him?

GW-Because I like him as much as he likes me.

HG-I just don't understand you, Ginny. But why do you like him?

GW-He's saved my life three times, isn't that enough?

HG-Three times? I only remember once.

GW-At the station, in our fifth year?

HG-Oh yes.

GW-And last year, in the underground chambers?

HG-No, I don't quite remember then.

GW-You weren't even there Hermione, how would you remember? Hermione?

__

Hermione had gone into a trance and was walking towards Ron. Ginny tries to go after her, but she is held back by someone . That same someone whispers into her ear, and she relaxes at the voice. 

HP-Ginny, let her go. I saw that she was giving you a hard time and put her into a trance.

GW-What does the trance do?

HP-Makes them stop whatever they're doing and go to another person.

GW-Then why did you make her go to Ron?

HP-Don't you realize? Hermione likes Ron and Ron likes Hermione. That's one of the only reasons that instead of announcing to everyone that she was there, she went to Ron.

__

The door bursts open. In the doorway, a black cloaked figure appears.

GW-AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHH!!

HP-Who are you?

__

The figure reaches up and pulls its hood down.

DM-How are we today? 

HP, RW, GW-Draco?

DM-Hermione! What are you doing with Ron?

__

Hermione realizes that she is actually leaning on Ron, looking much like Ron is the only thing she cares about. 

HP-Draco, what exactly are you doing here?

DM-I came to check on Hermione, and you can see that I'm not that happy. 

RW-Are you saying that you like Hermione? 

A/N: Please review.


End file.
